Blog użytkownika:NorikoChan/Fairy Tail JN : Rozdział 35 : "Oracion Seis"
Saga Oracion Seis Plik:Saga_Oracion_Seis.pngPlik:Ftjnr35.jpg Drużyna Światła składająca się z mieszanek aż czterech drużyn (w tym Nesshi i Team Natsu) wyruszyła na poszukiwania członków Oracion Seis. Dziwne, że nie ma przy nich Ichiyi lub nawet Jury Nekkisa. Mniejsza z tym... Natsu : Ale się napaliłem ! Musimy ich znależć!!! Noriko : Ty się nigdy nie nauczysz, hm? Hibiki : Nigdy ich nie znajdziemy ! Przydalby się ktoś z dobrym wzrokiem. Fiona : I brawo trafiłeś w dyche Hibiki! Otóż tak się składa, że Lisa jest Legendarnym WIetrznym Zwiadowcą. Lisa : Nie trzeba ich szukać.... Wszyscy zdębieli, bo zobaczyli Oracion Seis. Brain : Widzę, że to oni nas szukali, a nie my ich. Racer : Obie strony doskonale się spisaly, no nie Midnight? Midnight : ZzZ! Noriko : Czyżbym słyszała znajome chrapanie? (usmiecha się) Brain : Wykonczcie ich! Nie mamy na nich czasu... Racer : Tak jest! (używa szybkich ataków) Hoteye : *Płynna Ziemia* Noriko : *Miecz Odbicia!* Po zaledwie 15 sekundach wszyscy leżeli na ziemii... Brain : (spogląda na Wendy) Czyż to nie... Dziewica niebios? Lisa : ??? Brain : Tak... To musi być ona... Z jej mocą wskrzesimy go! Cobra : Midnighta wystarczy obudzić. Brain : (facepalm) Choci bi o drugiego jego... Cobra : Aaaa ! Brain : *Mroczna Ręka* Wendy : Charle !!! Charle : Wendy !!! Brain : Dobra ! Mamy ją! (Oracion Seis znika wraz z Happym i Wendy) Charle : Lisa - nie widać, że jesteś wychowanką Grandine! Jeśli byś nią była, uratowałabyś Wendy! Lisa : Niektórych rzeczy nie mogę zrobić.... W tym samym czasie w bazie Oracion Seis... Brain : Racer, skoczysz po niego? Racer : Chociaż jestem najszybszy na świecie, nie wiem czy wyrobię się w godzinie...Ale ok. Brain : No to leć ! Cobra - ty idź na patrol wraz z Angel, ale macie się rozłączyć. Hoteye - ty idź gdzie tylko zechcesz. Hoteye : Cobra też tak może, czyż nie? Brain : No może, ale będzie mi potrzebny. Poza tym, już dawno poszedł z Angel. Ja tu zostanę z Midnightem, chociaż nie wygląda na to, żeby Mid miał się ruszać z miejsca. Hoteye : W takim razie - ja też pójdę ! (wychodzi z jaskini) Brain : Seryjnie Mid chyba nic nie zrobi dzisiaj... Midnight : (budzi się) Ale co? Bo wiesz, ojcze, ja spałem większość czasu i nie wiem o co ci chodzi... Brain : Jak chcesz to śpij, Mid. Midnight : Po co? Nie chce mi się spać...Poza tym mam przez was same koszmary. Brain : Racer bierze za to odpowiedzialność. Midnight : Cobra cię woła. Brain : Serio? Jaki ze mnie tępak. Dobra, ja idę to sprawdzić, a ty tu siedź. (wychodzi) Midnight : Głupi staruch... Happy : Ty śpiący gościu ! Co ty kombinujesz?! Midnight : Przymknij się Happy. Dobra, skoro już wykiwałem mojego ojca, to z łaski swojej zwiewajcie, ok? Wendy : Troszkę się pogubiłam.... Dlaczego nam pomagasz? Midnight : Spytaj się o to Noriko lub Lisy. Jakbyście spotkali Cobrę, co jest możliwe, to on też wam nic nie zrobi. No już, zwiewajcie. Wendy : Arigato. (wychodzi wraz z Happym) Midnight : Mam nadzieję, że Cobra jest w okolicy, bo jak nie, to mnie ojciec chyba zabije. Brain : Yoo Mid ! Miałeś rację, Cobra mnie wołał, bo usłyszał Racera. Cobra : O Mid ! Obudziłeś się ! Midnight : To ja może pójdę na patrol z Cobrą, co? Brain : Ok. Kilka minut później w bazie Drużyny Światła.... Wendy : Happy ! Czekaj ! Noriko : Wendy ! Jak się wydostałaś? Happy : Taki śpiący gościu nabrał swojego ojca i później dał nam uciec. I on powiedział, że Cobra nas nie będzie ruszać. Noriko : Więc na Midnighta mozna zawsze liczyć... Wendy : Tak właściwie, to dlaczego on nam pomógł? Noriko : Nie wiem czy mam ci o tym mówić czy też nie... O tym nawet nie wie mistrz gildii... Wendy : Ale ja chce wiedzieć ! Noriko : Wyjdę na świruskę, ale co tam ! Widzisz Wendy... Tak normalnie to kiedyś istniała, a tak właściwie będzie istnieć drużyna Nesshi z 8 członkami. Wendy : Jak to "ma istnieć"?! Noriko : Bo widzisz.... To co teraz się dzieje to już kiedyś było... Wendy : Mów jaśniej! Noriko : Dobra to wale z całej pety ! Nesshi była drużyną należącą do Fairy Tail, która zaczęła swoje przygody jakieś dwa miesiące temu na ten czas. W skład drużyny wchodzili : Ja czyli Noriko Tiami, Fiona Wain, Mest Gryder, Bickslow, Kinana czyli Cuberos, Lisa Airstone, Cobra i Midnight. Cała drużyna w sumie pokonała dwie generacje Oracion Seis, Fatal Alert oraz Gildię Grimoire Heart. Pewnego razu jednak cały sojusz balam napadł na fairy tail. Nesshi mieli słabość do walki z Zancrowem i Azumą z Grimoire Heart.Grimoire Heart złapało nas no i musieliśmy z nimi walczyć. Pomogła nam Lisa i brat Mest Grydera - Doranbolt. Wy Mesta i Doranbolta nie znacie, ale poznacie. Ty (Wendy) i Charle dołączyłyście do Fairy Tail bo rozwiązano Caitshelter. Kiedy skończyliśmy walkę z Grimoire Heart okazało się, że wszyscy z Fairy Tail zostali zabici przez Fatal Alert. Nesshi wraz z Doranboltem musieli cofnąć czas, ale ty z nami nie mogłaś, chodź ty jako jedyna żyłaś, bo twoja psychika by tego nie zniosła. Niestety za bardzo cofnęliśmy ten czas no i cofnęło nas mniej więcej do tego czasu. Członkowie Nesshi wszystko pamiętają, a Cuberos , Cobra i Midnight należeli do tej drużyny. Rozumiesz już? Wendy : Czyli ten Midnight, Cobra i wąż Cobry to przyszli członkowie Fairy Tail? Noriko : Można tak powiedzieć. Koniec rozdziału 35, kontynuacja w rozdziale 36 pt.: " Akcja siedem z osmiu" Kategoria:Zapiski w pamiętniku